Katia and Chads Day in The House
by Motochad
Summary: A story of the Romance between Chad and Katia, two lovers living in suburbia. (Oh, sorry for the homestuck tag, no prequel tag to my knowledge.)


I sat on my sofa in my split level suburban rancher home. It was a decent place, my mothers. I had it remodeled to set off the childhood memories of homophobia, and child abuse, from a dull, grey, surrounding, to a nice, modern setting.

I heard Gordon clinking around the fridge, looking for a beer, and making a ham sandwich. Nate was busy preparing some events, and working on finding a new internet provider, since when they were at my home, they got less than a megabyte per second average. And than there was Katia, the one I could always tolerate, always enjoy, and always care for. She was resting in a recliner, breathing softly. I watched her breathe for a moment, and than thought about what we hadn't done for awhile. Gone to a park... Chinatown... sex... I stopped on the last one, and thought "Hm... I wonder if she would be up for it... the feline menstrual cycle is different, so I guess I could ask". So I decided to curl up next to her on the arm of the recliner, and pull her close, trying to wake her up gently.

She awoke in a light daze, sun on her face, she squinted and asked, "What time is it? How long was I asleep?" I replied, "Oh, come on, don't worry about it, babe, let me take you up to your bed." She said back, with a hint of understanding in her voice "Oh, okay..." She smiled, I now realized her body was ready, so I should try and initiate.

I laid Katia into bed in her Underclothes. She was sexy with her clothes on, sexier with them halfway off, and drop dead gorgeous when they weren't on. I went to get into my underclothes, and when I came back, she was fully undressed, on her side, exposing her soft, warm front to me. I walked up to her, and kissed her on the neck, and began to climb on top of her, grabbing, and kissing as I went. As I reached a missionary mounting position, I had my left hand on her left breast, still a faded brown from her adventures, squeezing the handful of soft, furry flesh. My right hand had traveled to the small of her back, playing with her tight buttocks. I was fully erect at this point, and she reached to the bedside table, and put a condom on my erect penis. As her hand reached the base of my 7 inch dick, Katia grabbed around the base of my shaft, and licked inbetween my balls. A wave of oral pleasure shot through me as her soft, for a cats, tongue carefully guided itself around my dick. She knew what she was doing, to say the least.

I was still playing with her various parts to make my dick get harder, while she slobbered on my knob. I said, "Should I put it in?" She replied with an excited look, "Yes sir". I mounted her missionary, and prodded near her clit with the head of my dick. I knew when I had touched her clitoral hood, because she jumped, and moaned in pleasure. I smiled and looked at her, deep into her eyes, and said, "Okay, i'm putting it in", She stopped me, and said, "Please, be gentle", I nodded back, and entered her aroused cunt. She pulled me and clenched her teeth as my girth entered her fuckhole. She let out a small mix of a moan and a yelp as I thrusted, slowly at first, speeding up slowly as we progressed. I noticed her toes curling into the bed. I played with one of her tits and her left ear as a reached a steady pace. Her breast was soft, yet the perfect amount of firm. She had great perk to her chest, I always noticed that, wonderful bouncing, especially during things like Cowgirl, or sitting missionary. I couldn't bear with that, though, it was too perfect, just what I wanted in a woman. Her ear was a nice, stiff cartilage feeling, but bendable, and pettable. She was moaning more, faster, and more frequently. I could tell she was reaching her orgasm, but I didn't feel mine coming, but than I got an idea...

"Hey, Katia, I'm switching positions.", she said nothing, but didn't resist. I moved her into a sitting missionary position, put both by hands through her arms and behind her back, slick with sweat from the prior pounding. I moved my dick into her again, but she said, "No, I want to try anal, please?" I was no man to argue, so I re routed, and put the tip into the entrance of her tight, pink anus. She felt the sensation and reflexed towards it. I grabbed her, calmed her down, and said "Try and relax, let me do the work..." She fell limp from the waist up, still using her long, well groomed, desirable legs against my waist to keep her weight distributed on my frame. I licked around her breasts, lingering on the left nipple, circling around it, a few times, enjoying her moans, getting harder as she cried for my dick. I teased her of the pleasure, and played with her firm ass while licking in, around, and about her breasts and cleavage.

She finally hugged me close, not being able to resist the temptation, pushing me down on the bed, facing up to her slender, furred frame. She started to bob up and down on my girth. Although being analy inserted, she managed to take at the least 5 inches of my length, and the largest portion of my girth, moaning, and screaming in pleasure and a mild pain as she pleasured herself on my member. I watched her soft, perky tits bounce around, up and down, around. She had plain knowledge I loved this, so I thought I would treat her as well.

I opened the bedside tables lowest drawer, Katia still riding my erect penis, and withdrew a 9 inch pink vibrating dildo, and inserted it into her vagaina. In and out, she moaned, I could see that she was edging on her orgasam. I started to feel the cum well up at the base of my dick. I could only last a few more pumps before I came, and I made the inference that she was pretty much there already, and was reassured when she started grinding at the base of my dick, and said, "Put the dildo down, grab my tits!" I complied quickly, grabbed her breasts, and came at the same time she did, her pussy juice going over my torso, my cum filling the rubber I was in.

She fell over, laying down in the other side of the bed. I grabbed her, and started spooning, asking her if it was good, she replied, "Hell yeah, best sex i've had in years..." through shallow pants. I said, hey, do you want some water?" She said, yeah that would be nice." So I stood up, only to see Gordon peeking through the keyhole, stuffing his dick in his own ass, and whacking his chest with an empty beer bottle! I shouted, "GODDAMNIT GORDON!" and kicked him out of the upstairs window.

I brought back two bottles of cold water for Katia and I, opened hers, took a sip of mine, and resumed spooning with her. She was beginning to fall asleep, and the last words I heard her say were, "We should do this again sometime...", yawn, than fall asleep.


End file.
